Construyendo el amor
by Annbones
Summary: Spoilers 6 x 23. Brennan, Booth, y la charla después de los últimos minutos del final.


Buenas y santas...Cómo andan? Con ustedes... (redoble) mi primera historia! Espero que les guste, si encuentran algún dato que no sea correcto, por favor avisenme así puedo corregirlo.

Les dije que me llamo Ana? Bueno, si no lo dije, lo repito, y aclaro: **Bones** no me pertenece en absoluto, lo único mío aqui es la imaginación, la locura y la cuenta ;-).

**C****onstruyendo el amor**

Sabia que algo pasaba, lo sabía desde el día anterior. Y ahora esas preguntas, esa leve inseguridad en sus ojos... ahora que ya sabían que el bebé de Angela y Hodgins estaría bien, que más podría pasar?.

Ella lo contemplaba con nervios, su corazón latía con fuerza, nunca, nunca en su vida se había sentido de esa manera, pero saber que estaba haciendo lo correcto le daba fuerzas.

- Que? Qué pasa? – el la miraba con ansiedad, tratando de desvelar el misterio que ella estaba creando y que el intuía grande.

- Estoy embarazada. Tú eres el padre.

Quería bajar la mirada, pero no pudo hacerlo. El se había quedado inmóvil, pero solo demoró unos segundos en cambiar su expresión por una sonrisa, y no pudo evitarlo, ella sonrió también. Eso era un pequeño alivio para todo lo que estaba experimentando, ver esa sonrisa en el rostro de Booth, era parte de lo que ella quería.

Por la cabeza del agente desfilaron en velocísima procesión miles de pensamientos. "Embarazada, mío, pero como, estará bien, embarazada? Seré padre?, como lo sabe tan solo después de... Oh Dios mío, embarazada, por eso estaba tan rara, justo en el momento del nacimiento del bebé de Angela, Oh, por todos los cielos, Max lo sospechaba, por eso los miraba así, no se le escapaba nada, Oh, Dios, Dios, EMBARAZADA! DE EL!".

No pudo evitar sonreír, casi como un acto reflejo, para Seeley Booth una nueva vida siempre era motivo de alegría, y en este caso aún más.

Se acercó a ella, y la tomó de las manos, mirándola con intensidad.

- Temperance, estás bien?- preguntó suavemente.

Por toda respuesta, recibió una mirada extrañada.

- Tú nunca me llamas Temperance.

- Alguna vez lo he hecho, pero eso no es lo que importa ahora.

Ella tenía los ojos brillantes, y él podía notar que temblaba un poco.

- Ven.

Abrió los brazos, y la acercó a su cuerpo, envolviéndola como tantas veces lo había hecho. Ella se aferró a él, tomándolo de los antebrazos, como si fuera a caerse si lo soltaba. Él acariciaba su espalda con sus manos, podría haberse quedado horas así... hasta que ella habló.

- Estoy bien, el bebé está bien, solo... solo quería decírtelo, creo que es lo justo- dijo mirándolo a los ojos.- Tal vez necesites pensar, estar solo, y yo necesito descansar, no he dormido desde ayer- añadió.

- Lo que necesito es hablar contigo, que hablemos sobre esto, sobre nosotros – con sus manos alrededor de sus mejillas, la miró suplicante – por favor.

Cómo negárselo? Como había dicho alguna vez, ya ni recordaba a quién, no podía pensar en nada que no haría por él. Aunque ahora tenía alguien más de quien preocuparse primero.

Asintió con la cabeza, incapaz de expresar nada más.

- Iremos a tu casa, puedes descansar en el sofá, comeremos algo y hablaremos – decidió el tomándola de la cintura para conducirla a la camioneta.

* * *

><p>El camino fue silencioso, ella solo miraba por la ventanilla, aunque no soltó su mano cuando él la tomó mientras conducía.<p>

Entraron y subieron en el ascensor todavía sin hablar.

Ella abrió la puerta y entró, se quitó el abrigo y lo colgó junto con su bolso en el perchero de la entrada. Booth tan solo se quedó allí parado, con la puerta cerrada a sus espaldas, realmente no sabía por donde empezar. Había tanto que quería decirle...

Decidió empezar por lo más elemental.

- Estás completamente segura? – le bastó una mirada de parte de ella para recordar que estaba hablando con una mujer con tres doctorados.

- Me he hecho la prueba de sangre yo misma- respondió, muy con su tono de Dra. Brennan.

- Quiero decir, ha pasado poco tiempo- expresó él.

- Exactamente han pasado 24 días- respondió al tiempo que se sentaba en el sofá y continuó – lo sé desde ayer por la tarde,

El se sentó a su lado en el sofá, instintivamente pasó su brazo por los hombros de ella y la atrajo hacia sí, necesitaba tenerla cerca y saber que todo esto estaba sucediendo.

Ella siguió hablando pero su voz llegaba como desde muy lejos, porque en realidad estaba lejos del tema central.

- En realidad era consciente de que podía suceder, pero fue solo hace unos cuantos días que he comenzado a darme cuenta de otros síntomas.

El agente se sentía exactamente como si lo hubieran golpeado, todos esos días ella conviviendo con esa posibilidad que ahora era realidad, y él no se había enterado, por cobarde, por no haber hablado claro, por pensar que había tiempo para poner en claro lo que había significado esa noche, para él la mejor y que esperaba fuera la primera de muchas.

- Sé que tal vez no es lo que esperabas, de hecho para mí también es inesperado, pero tenía que decírtelo, tenías que saberlo – repitió ella.

Ahora el agente se sentía terriblemente culpable, por todo, la veía así, tan frágil, tan vulnerable y quería pegarse a sí mismo por ser el causante.

- Lo siento – fue lo único que pudo decir.

- Lo siento – repitió, antes de exhalar fuertemente y continuar – fui un estúpido, me porté como un inmaduro, no debería haber sido de esta manera...- con sus brazos rodeándola, trataba de transmitirle en ese abrazo todo lo que esto estaba significando para él.

Nuevamente se quedaron así, en silencio, ambos tratando de encajar estas nuevas piezas en el rompecabezas de sus vidas.

- Como te dije, tenía que decírtelo porque es lo que corresponde, eres el padre, sé cuan importante es eso para ti y no voy a quitarte ese derecho.

- Bueno, no es solo que sea el padre, sabes? – la voz de él sonó llena de ternura, pensar en ese bebé ya lo hacía sonreír.

- Sé que para ti es importante hacer lo correcto, y sé que no lo planeamos, pero sucedió, y ahora solo nos resta afrontarlo – continuó ella.

El agente sintió un escalofrío al comprender hacia donde estaba apuntando ella, su instinto le decía que esto no era bueno.

- Creo que los dos fuimos imprudentes esa noche, pero aún así somos lo suficientemente adultos y maduros para asumir esta responsabilidad de manera adecuada – continuo ella, otra vez en su tono de Dra. Brennan.

Booth podía sentir como ella estaba haciendo un esfuerzo para mantenerse controlada, sabía que no era verdad lo que estaba diciendo, mientras a ella se le rompía el corazón con lo que estaba haciendo, sabía que tenía el mejor padre para su bebé, pero no sabía si él sería el hombre con quien ella pasaría los próximos 30, 40 o 50 años.

Por eso, tomó aliento y pronunció las palabras que más miedo le inspiraban.

- Si te arrepientes de esa noche - .

- Quieres decir la noche que hicimos el amor?- la cortó él, ahora elevando un poco más la voz, ella pudo detectar que estaba comenzando a enfadarse, y eso la enfadó a ella.

Se levantó de un salto del sillón, las manos cruzadas sobre el pecho, dándole la espalda. Si él quería hablar claro, perfecto, eso haría.

- Así que eso fue hacer el amor? – el tono de ella quería ser duro e irónico sin conseguirlo.

- Acaso lo dudas? – ahora él se paraba frente a ella, buscando su mirada, tomándola de los hombros.

- No recuerdo que dijeras que me amabas, sé que yo tampoco lo dije... y ...- la doctora reprimió un sollozo y unas lagrimas traicioneras – tampoco dijiste nada más, yo no sé mucho de lo que tú llamas amor, pero no creo que sea esto – ahora ella lloraba abiertamente, luchando por desprenderse de los brazos del agente.

Él la soltó de pronto, y también se dio vuelta pasándose la mano por el cabello una y otra vez, su respiración entrecortada delataba su estado nervioso. En realidad tenía razón ella, con su lógica aplastante, no le había dicho que la amara, por más que lo hubiera hecho con cada pequeña célula de su cuerpo.

Ella sollozaba en silencio, en verdad no quería hacerlo, pero no podía evitarlo, tenía que proceder correctamente, sabía que él era un hombre de honor, y que incluso insistiría en casarse con ella, amándola o... no.

La voz fuerte de él la sacó de sus pensamientos.

- Sabes? Tienes toda la razón.

- No hicimos el amor esa noche – continuo él – No puede hacerse de nuevo algo que lleva 6 años construyéndose – subrayó la absoluta certeza de sus palabras acercándose a ella y tomando su rostro entre sus manos – si quieres usar tu lógica y utilizar correctamente las palabras, entonces tienes toda la razón del mundo.

Temperance se sentía temblar, todo su cuerpo reaccionaba ante la cercanía de Booth, ante esos ojos que la miraban y ella sabía que estaban siendo sinceros.

- Lo único que hicimos esa noche, fue demostrar, expresar cuanto nos amábamos...cuanto nos amamos – susurró acercándose a su boca – este amor que yo siento por ti, comenzó el día que te conocí, recuerdas? Cuando te pregunté si creías en el destino, y aunque dijiste que no, yo supe que mi destino era conocerte... esto se fue construyendo en cada caso que resolvimos, cada vez que tomamos un café y charlamos de la vida, cada vez que me detuve a verte examinando un hueso, creció con cada abrazo, hasta con cada sesión con Sweets... Y no disminuyó mientras estuvimos separados, aunque tuviéramos a otros en nuestras vidas, por más grande que fuera mi enojo o tu invulnerabilidad...

- Tú sabes que te amo, lo sabes, tal vez no quieras reconocerlo, o tengas miedo, pero lo sabes. Y yo sé que me amas, y que quieres hacer lo que crees correcto porque piensas que solo quiero estar contigo por nuestro hijo, pero por favor, por favor, solo dale un descanso a la mente, recuerdas? Ponla en punto muerto, y acelera con el corazón, también toma decisiones, y si, no son racionales, pero si siempre tomáramos decisiones racionales ni siquiera trabajaríamos juntos, cierto? – la miraba tan de cerca que hasta podía contar sus pestañas, ver como temblaban en ellas las lágrimas contenidas, mientras con sus manos acariciaba su barbilla.

- O hija – susurró ella de pronto.

- Qué? – el agente la miró con extrañeza.

- Que podemos tener un hijo o una hija, aún no sabemos el sexo del bebé – le sonrió ella antes de abalanzarse sobre sus labios, besándolo con todo el amor que ahora dejaba salir a la superficie.

Te amo, Seeley Booth.

Te amo, Temperance Brennan.

FIN

Honestamente, que alguien me diga si puedo seguir escribiendo o mejor voy usando mi tiempo en otra cosa. Gracias!


End file.
